E n  C o m a
by Annita Vithani
Summary: Anna esta embarazada y despues un sueño que presagia algo no muy bueno.


_Su mente asimilo la escena que tenía delante: era tan tranquila, calmada y normal._

_Esa era la vida que siempre había deseado tener, juntos con sus amigos, familiares y aquella pequeña personita que hacia nueve meses estaba esperando._

_Se parecía tanto a Anna. Tenía su cabello, su semblante, su sonrisa… Lo amaba tanto._

_Despacio, él se le acercó al bebe de cabellos dorados con el rostro rebosante de felicidad, alargando la mano hacia él para acariciarle suavemente la cara. _

_El niño miraba con curiosidad a su padre y sonrío al ver la cara de este. Su sonrisa se animó, se hizo mas abierta._

_Demasiado abierta. _

_Por un momento pensó que la exageración era consecuencia de la propia diversión del pequeño al verlo, pero esa sonrisa continúo creciendo, deformando y estirando más el rostro del bebe. De pronto estallo en llanto._

_El niño lloraba, sea ahogaba a causa del lloriqueo. Miro a su alrededor tratando de buscar a alguien quien socorriera al infante, no vio a nadie. Todos habían desaparecido incluyendo su esposa._

_Trato de tomar en sus brazos a su hijo, pero al hacerlo su piel se cristalizó tornándose traslucida al igual que un cristal. _

_¡Era Cristal!. La luz corrió por sus bordes cristalinos, la sangre se deslizaba con rapidez por la lisa superficie._

_Intento tomarlo. Intento salvarlo._

_En el cristal aparecieron grietas. Oyó el ruido que hacían las grietas prolongarse._

_Grito una y otra vez clamando ayuda. Alargo la mano desesperadamente para ayudar a su hijo. Pero, entonces, el niño se hizo pedazos._

El shaman se incorporó sobresaltado del lecho, con los ojos muy abiertos bañado en sudor por su pesadilla. "Sólo fue un sueño…sólo un sueño" se decía a si mismo tratando de recuperar la calma.

Miro hacia su lado izquierdo para ver a su esposa.

Allí estaba tan hermosa, tan majestuosa con una sonrisa en su angelical rostro. Dormía tranquila.

Trato de levantarse sin despertar a su joven acompañante, cosa que no logro. Lentamente ella abrió sus ojos, lo miro extraña, luego su ojos solo demostraban amor.

Siento haberte despertado Annita- le dijo con una sonrisa

No te preocupes –

Sigue durmiendo, no es bueno que te levantes amor-

Ella hizo una mueca y lomito con reproche:

Estoy bien, quiero levantarme, me he sentido mejor estos días Yoh- le dijo con su habitual tono autoritario.

No es bueno para ti ni para el bebe, Fausto dijo que debías permanecer en reposo-

Me cansé de estar todo el día encerrada sin poder hacer nada-

Si quieres me quedo contigo Annita-

Ella lo miro divertida y dijo:

No creas que te libraras de tu entrenamiento matutino.-

Jijijijij- río nervioso el joven- Lo sé –

Yoh se levanto no sin antes besar a su esposa, tomo sus cosas y salio de la habitación.

Anna miraba fijamente la puerta por la cual su esposo acababa de salir. Llevaban más de un año de casados y esperaban a su primer hijo, todo con sólo 16 años.

Los planes de matrimonio se habían adelantado por el torneo de shamanes, la ancestral familia Asakura necesitaba un heredero en caso de que su único descendiente pereciera en algún combate. Claro que, ese no fue el caso.

El torneo se llevo a cabo con un inesperado final, nadie se adjudico el titulo de Shaman King, los conflictos con Hao, el hermano gemelo de Yoh, habían sobrepaso su limite obteniendo como consecuencia una batalla entre los dos hermanos.

Después de la derrota de Hao, Los Grandes Espíritus decidieron la suspensión temporal del torneo entre shamanes desapareciendo la evidencia del mismo, esperando el mejor momento para reanudar la competencia y esperar la llegada del Rey Shaman.

La ceremonia de matrimonio se llevo acabo dos meses después de tal acontecimiento, tiempo más tarde, ella recibía la noticia de su embarazo y ahora este se encontraba en su etapa final.

Nueve meses esperando al fruto del amor entre Yoh y ella, y ahora estaba a pocos dias de tenerlo en sus brazos, de acariciarlo, mimarlo, y amarlo de por vida.

Imitando a su esposo, se puso de pie y salio del cuarto matrimonial. Bajo las escaleras pausadamente, teniendo mucho cuidado. Llego sin prisa al recibidor donde vio a Yoh arreglando los últimos detalles para salir a entrenar.

Veo que ya te vas, y sin despedirte- comento Anna con su tono frío ocultando su sentir.

Iba ir a la habitación ahora mismo Annita- sonrio a su esposa.

Hummm...! no te creo Asakura-

Pues, para que me creas cierra los ojos-

Obedientemente ella cerró los ojos cruzando los brazos sobre su hinchado vientre. Él se le acerco y la beso, Anna respondía al beso posando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello invitándolo a seguir. Luego de algunos minutos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Un extraño presentimiento hizo que Yoh se separa de la joven.

-¿Que pasa Yoh?-

- Nada, no te preocupes… Es sólo que tengo que irme e entrenar ya Annita-

Poso su mano en el vientre de la joven, agacho la cabeza y dijo:

Volveré pronto a ambos. Los amos. Adiós Annita-

Y sin mas salio de la pensión.

Sintió preocupación, el extraño comportamiento de su marido no hacia presagiar nada bueno. Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para recostarse, cuando vino el primer síntoma.

La ruptura de la fuente, la hizo gritar, trato de caminar y llegar al teléfono que se encontraba en el pasillo, pero la misma ansiedad junto con el miedo causo que se paralizara a ratos, demorando varios minutos en llegar a tan ansiado aparato.

La incertidumbre la hizo equivocarse en los números que marcaba a toda velocidad. Debía de dar aviso a Fausto, respiro profundo y marco el número.

Minutos después el doctor se encontraba en la pensión.

El parto fue complicado, madre e hijo en peligro, un esposo ausente, y una tormenta que se avecinaba.

Yoh llego al rato después. Entro al cuarto donde se encontraba su esposa dando a luz.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dio a luz a su hijo y con su último suspiro exhaló un leve "Te amo" llevado por la muerte al igual que su joven vida.

El bebe del Shaman y la Itako pereció tiempo después.

El dolor de Yoh con el pasar de los días se convirtió en locura. Maldecía a los Grandes Espiritus. Se encerro en si mismo, en su dolor.

No lo soporto y poco después…

FIN

**Notas:**

**Este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño a: **

**LadySc-Maaya-**

**Nakontany**

**Keiico Asakura**

**Hikaru-Hoshi**

**Anna Mary Marian**

**Sofrix**

**Xris**

**SaKuRa HiKaRi OzAkI AsAkUrA**

**Kenka**

**Especialmente a Tuka**

**Annasak2**

**Calry**

**Criiis**

**Minamo**

**Sherrice Adjani**

**Seyram Asakura**

**Vean el lado positivo se unieron contra mí lindo no?...Y si me faltan me avisan…Así, Tuka me ofendiste pero mi madre no es como la tuya amiga.**

**Las proximas seran: ****Minamo, ****SaKuRa HiKaRi OzAkI AsAkUrA****Nakontany, Anna Mary Marian, Sofrix, Xris, Hikaru-Hoshi, Sherrice Adjani**

**Me verán de vueltas chicas.**

**Así este no es un plagio, si lo reportan tendré que hacerlo de vuelta.**

**Adiós cuidense BESOS! **


End file.
